Naruto's New Journey
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Almost half a year after the end of the war Naruto is inside Kumo. With the desire to still be the next Hokage Naruto is still working his hardest for that dream to come true. New threat coming for him soon and how will he deal with these new challenges put in front of him.


Hello everyone and here is one of my newest stories which I hope everyone here will enjoy reading.

* * *

Naruto was walking right inside the Raikage tower but he did spot that Mabui was looking at him before he started to walk over to her. "Why is the hero of the shinobi world here? I mean shouldn't you be super busy right now" He just felt heat coming to his face because he wasn't used to being called that.

He still doesn't know why people think that of him, all he did was stop a crazy rabbit goddess and stop the ten tailed demon yet he couldn't help but stare back at her. "You don't have to call me that, I'm really not that." Mabui just stared back at him before she moved her hand to her lips to hide a smile.

"You did save everyone; you just need to accept that you are a hero. What can I do for you?" Naruto started to move his stare over at her green eyes before trying his best not to look lower at her great chest that her dress shirt was showing.

"I'm here to tell you what will be happening later today. That's the Hokage, will be coming by to talk to him." She just simply smiled before getting up from her chair. She fixed her skirt then headed into the Raikage office. She had noticed that he looking at her causing her to let out smirk, once she entered the office leaving Naruto staring at her ass.

When she finally walked out of the office she noticed that he never left the tower yet because he was still at her desk. Once she sat back down in her sit her eyes focused on him only to make him just rub the back of his head. "What can I do for you now?"

"I would like to know when you take your break." She had let a smile grace her lips again because she had no idea he wanted to know something like that. She had figured she was too old for him but she leaned forward little bit.

Naruto had a hard time not to stare at her chest now that she had leaned forward like that, he could see more clearly of her fishnet that was underneath her dress shirt. He tried his best to focus on her green eyes even if he had failed big time at that.

"I was going to take my break now but what do you have in mind?" He again rubbed his head trying to come up with a place to take her. He didn't plan on her agreeing to it but he did know that he did see a coffee shop close by here.

'How about I take you to get some coffee?" She her smile became bigger at his nerviness thinking it's cute before she nodded her head. She got up and walked over to him but once she got over to him she took his arm and began to walk out of the tower.

Naruto couldn't believe his luck right now while his eyes looked at her with a smile on his face. He let she dragged him to the coffee stop. When they get inside and got done giving their order to the waitress she turned her eyes on him for a second before walking away.

"Seems even the waitress here has a thing for you but then again you do look like a very handsome young man." She teased him even though she did mean what she had just said with her eyes eating him up.

"There is something else I would like to ask you Mabui-chan if that's ok with you?" He looked and sounded nervous because of her teasing and just what he was about to ask her. He wasn't used to being told things like that from a very beautiful woman.

"What could make you so nervous to ask me? I mean it just little old me that you are talking to Naruto-kun." She kept her teasing up only her eyes looked into his blue eyes. She could see something in them that she didn't realize up till just then.

"Would it be ok with you if I took you out to dinner today?" He asked her only she just smiled because she couldn't believe he was asking her out. It was one of the first times that any man had ever asked her out without saying how sexy she was first.

"Why would you want date someone my age when you can have any woman that's closer to your own age? I mean even that waitress would easy let you in her pants so why someone like me Naruto-kun?" She asked him only her eyes looked over at the waitress that was still checking him out from afar.

"I don't care about people my age or someone that would be easy to just sleep with because that's what I care about. You're a beautiful woman and very caring woman at that, that why I want to date you. I want to get to know who you are and everything about you." He told her his honest feeling that only touched her heart. She gave him another smile before she nodded her head to him.

"I'll let you take me out on a dinner because I do own that a lot from saving Yugito-chan life to saving this very world. So letting you take me on a date is the least that I can do isn't that right Naruto-kun?" She asked still teasing even if she was happy that he felt that way for her. She was touched that he could honestly say all that about her and mean it all.

When they order got to them they slowly had their coffee in silence only Naruto's eyes just stared into her eyes the whole time. He didn't know how it started only that over time of meeting her during war he had grown feelings for her.

"How about I show you where you'll be picking me up later tonight?" She gave him a wink while asking him that. He nodded his head to her only for him to pay for the both of them before they headed out. The waitress on the other hand was mad when Mabui just gave her a look that said he's my now.

Mabui had leaded him to her house which was a single bedroom small looking house even so it was her home. She opened the door for them and stepped inside before waving him to come inside with her.

He nervously stepped inside the house before closing the door behind him only she walked away leaving him there. He slowly moved around to the living room where he could see many photos on the walls of her and her friends. He noticed women in the photos were mainly Yugito, Karui and Samui which he was glad to have met each one of these women.

He sat down on the black leather couch where he looked to see that Mabui was coming over to him. She had let her hair down from being tied up that caused his eyes to stare even harder at her which caused a blush to show on her face.

"You really do love to stare at me don't you Naruto-kun?" She asked him before taking a sit beside him with her hand on his lap. She slowly rubbed it before giving him a smirk that turned into a smile when she seen how nervous he was around her.

"Are you sure your mother would be ok with me being with you like this? I know your Hokage always called you her son." She asked only for him to look at her. He didn't know how Tsunade would react to this only that he didn't care at all.

"She may not be happy that I'm not dating someone that's my own age but I don't care. I'm happy that you said yes to me taking you out to dinner and that's all that matters." He quickly gave her a kiss then pulled away fast only for her to kiss him back harder. The truth would be told that she was lonely for many years because she used her duty to avoid looking for anyone to be with.

She worked every day and night to avoid having to deal with dating and getting hurt because she couldn't seem to trust anyone with her heart. Every time she did try she always found the wrong kind of man that hurt her deeply each time. This time with Naruto she honestly believed that she could trust him like no other man in the world.

She didn't know if it just his aura he had around him or the fact that he had always showed the world how honest he was. He had never given up on his word when he made promises and he went far to save this world from being destroyed. He showed everyone just how brave and strong he really was for someone his age which was very rare to find.

Their kiss went on with her tongue moving inside his mouth and her arms around him only for her to pull back their bodies. She did this so that she would be lying on the couch with him on top of her. Their mouths kept going at each other while her arms just held him tight against her body feeling the warmth that they were making together.

When they stopped for air he just stared at her shocked without any words to say about what just happened. "It seems that you enjoyed that didn't you?" He nodded his head only for her to smile at him.

"You best be going and get ready for my lovely date because I want you here at seven and no later than that." She gave him a look that she meant what she said. He nodded and got back to his feet still lost on what to even say. He enjoyed what had just happened greatly and it was the best feeling he had in his life.

She watched him leave her house before she lay back on the couch in a more comfortable way only her hands were on her chest. "Maybe I can honestly trust you Naruto-kun with my heart but please don't break it like everyone else has." She said to herself only before she closed her eyes slowly to take in this new feeling.

Naruto was heading for the hotel he was saving at along with Tsunade plus few other members of Konoha. He couldn't believe his luck that she had said yes to his dinner or that she even had the same feeling for him that he had for her.

He was so worried that she would laugh at him for asking him that or just think he was too young to even be with her. He was just glad he was worried for nothing and when he opened his hotel door he could see that Tsunade was inside waiting for him.

"Why are you in my room because shouldn't you be talking with the Raikage right now? You really shouldn't keep him waiting you know." He asked her while his blue eyes stared at Tsunade. The woman that was like a mother to him when he didn't even have any family at all, she was there for him.

"You don't need to tell me that and I just wanted to see if you were doing ok." She stated before sitting down on the bed. "You have gone through a lot over this last year and you refuse to let yourself rest at all."

"You know me baa-chan and you know how I can't stand sitting in one place for long. I need to keep training and keep myself busy that's just who I am." He smiled before sitting down in the chair in the room.

"I know that but it doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you gaki." She got up and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. He just watched her go and watched the door close only he just looked at his hands. It was true that he had been through a lot only he can't let himself stop and think on the past.

He saved many people only he failed to keep many safe as well from the war because he lost so much. He learned so much of whom he really was and who his family really was because of the war even so he couldn't save everyone. It still eats him up that he couldn't save Neji during the war and he couldn't save Shikamaru's father as well.

The war truly opened his eyes in many ways and he wanted to make sure he had done his best for the ones that lost their lives. He wanted to help this world go on a path that would become something truly better for everyone in it.

He moved to lie down on his bed only he started to think about Mabui and his date later tonight which caused a smile to grace his lips. He started to think of all the times he had the chance to spend with her before coming to the village today. They only talked to each other few times before only he enjoyed these times the best.

First time he met her was when he had saved Yugito's life before the war even took place, he hated that zombie freak. He couldn't believe there was someone with that kind of power and he was the same one that killed Kurenai's husband. That alone made him hate the man so much only when he stopped to think of Asuma's death it hurt him deeply.

He started to remember when the funeral was taken place and how much he blamed himself on that day. He couldn't stop blaming himself for his death and only reason he had stopped was when Kurenai had walked over to him. She had hugged him before telling him that it wasn't his fault that her husband was killed.

She had told him that he choice to fight these rogue shinobi and he was glad to have fought to keep you safe. She also told him that if you keep blaming yourself for his death that you will only make his death go in vein and mean nothing at all.

He got to his feet and started to leave the hotel because the more he thought on the past the harder it was for him to smile. When he left the hotel he started to walk around the village till he bumped into someone. He looked to see it was Yugito just gave him a dirty look for bumping into her back like that.

"So the great Naruto-kun isn't watching where he's walking now is he?" She teased him before smirking over at him. She really did love to tease Naruto ever since she first met him all these years ago. She still couldn't believe someone that was only fourteen could have saved her from these rogue bastards like that.

"Sorry Yugito-chan, I just have a lot on my mind right now and didn't see you there." He smiled at her because he was glad he got a chance to see her again. It felt like forever since the last time he had seen or heard from Yugito.

"It's ok but you own me some fish now." She gave a cat look before dragging him off to the fish stand she loved to eat at. When the two of them got over there they sat down before she ordered her food only for Naruto to wish she didn't love fish so much.

'How have you been Mr Hero of the world?" She teased only her black slit eyes watched him because she did miss him.

" **I can see that you found little Naruto-kun now? Are you finally going to ride his hard cock for hours on end?"** Matatbi teased her jailor only she was glad she was still in Yugito's body like this. She had come to see the blonde hair woman like her very own daughter.

Yugito shook her head because she had wished that Matatbi would stop being so damn horny all the time. It was the reason she could never keep a boyfriend in her life and she wished that one day she cold really have one that would last longer than a few months.

"I'm been good and how about yourself? I mean last I heard you have your own genin team now that you're training." She gave a nod of her head because it was true. She started training her team only few months so far.

The two of them talked to each other for long time till he had to head back to the hotel to get ready for his date with Mabui. He was thankful for everyone that was in his life and even more thankful for the ones that still talked to him. Many people back in his visit started to get too busy to even speak to him at all or even hang out with him anymore.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will keep enjoying it.


End file.
